Sweet Sacrifice
by ALCzysz17
Summary: My face actually hurts a little from how big my smile has gotten. I am truly happy about this, to sacrifice myself heedlessly without so much as a care in the world. Is this what Jean felt when she saved us all? This sudden unexpected happiness to save people you care about even if you're gone? I honestly hope so because it is the best feeling I have ever felt in my whole life...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men.

**Sweet Sacrifice**

_Fear is only in our minds…._

* * *

I stood in the long line trying to will the jitters out of my body. I was doing this for a reason, not exactly for the right reasons, but a reason none the less. I kept telling myself that there was nothing to fear, nothing was gonna happen but maybe a painful shot. I've had many shots before in my life, what's one more? Though this one was much more major than any shot I had gotten as a child. The line was moving rather slowly and doubt was creeping around in my mind as I waited. If only the line moved faster than maybe I wouldn't have the time for doubt to even settle in.

But in it settles and my nerves start to get the best of me.

I grip my luggage in my hand tightly, twisting my hands back and forth. Why is the line moving so damn slow!?

I start glancing around me to see if anyone else was having doubts as I was. Many faces were tired though with sad eyes almost like this whole ordeal wasn't some type of miracle but a death sentence. It did nothing for my nerves. I started the old habit of chewing my bottom lip anxiously taking two steps forward as the line moved again. I was getting closer to the door but suddenly it didn't feel like my heart was in it anymore. What were my reasons again?

Oh yes.

I didn't want to hurt anyone anymore. I wanted to be able to freely touch others without the fear of killing them with that single touch. All I truly wanted was to be able to look myself in the mirror and not fear the person that stared back at me. Sure wanting to touch, kiss, and even eventually have sex with Bobby was another motivator in my decision, but it wasn't the only one though. No one understood my feelings truly and utterly.

Storm meant well in saying there was nothing wrong with us.

But then she doesn't have the healthy fear of killing her boyfriend in one kiss either. Sure it's easy to say you understand my situation, but does anyone truly do?

I have to always be careful and cautious. I have to plan out my clothes with the thoughts of if it showed too much skin, or was there a slight chance someone might touch me by accident? I can't be carefree and throw caution to the wind, be spontaneous for once. I just can't allow myself to do that with the way I am now. The professor had thought at one point in my life I may get the control to turn my skin off, but I just can't wait till then.

What if my control doesn't come till much later in life? I don't want to be a thirty year old virgin then, nor do I want to go through the craziness of trying to be careful and have sex.

Call me selfish I don't care, honestly I agree. I am selfish; I want to be able to experience something that amazing without any hassle.

My thoughts suddenly brought up Logan and his ever blunt advice.

Make sure I'm doing this for me and not some boy. Of course I was doing it for me! I know I'm doing it for me!

Then why do I feel so afraid?

I felt like it was hard to swallow as I got closer to the door leading into the building. I was doing this for me right? Damn my doubts! Logan you asshole! I ranted on and on in my head how much he was such a jerk and how much I wanted to slap him upside the head for creating this doubt within me, but then…I'm giving him too much credit. I was already doubting as I was going out the door. All I could think of was that Kitty could kiss him, Kitty could touch him, and Kitty could give him everything I know he wants that I cannot.

I slowly sucked air through my nose trying to not let my eyes water. If it wasn't for Bobby I would feel like I would never be somewhat normal, he likes me for who I am, not what I've got. But the facts don't change no matter what he feels for me. I am dangerous in this state; I will always be till I learn my control. Again when that would be was beyond me. The door is now only six people ahead of me. My nerves are going haywire now.

I turn my eyes up to the sky desperately looking for an answer to my problems.

Should I go for the cure? Or should I just stay the same?

I feel like there's no right answer to this question. I think I realize what I am so afraid of now. I'm afraid that Bobby will still reject me once I go through with this. I'm afraid that everyone I've come to care for will feel like I betrayed them because they'll still be mutants while I'm not anymore. I'm afraid that I might be making the worse mistake of my life.

Now I'm three people away from the door.

My heart starts to pound heavily against my chest the closer I get. What if I am making a mistake? Maybe I should have asked everyone's opinion on this rather than getting just Logan's? I don't know what to do anymore to be honest. I just don't know.

A headache was coming on from the chaos inside my skull and still the line is moving. Suddenly I'm right at the door waiting for entry into the building. The man at the door has an ever present frown on his lips and his eyebrows etched downward like he was pissed at the lot he got in this world. Well that makes two of us. He barely looked my way and had an ear piece in his ear. I guess he was waiting to be told when to let someone enter or not.

This is too much; maybe I should go to the back of the line and think this through once more? But if I keep letting my thoughts get the better of me I might not go through with it. Is that what I really want?

Am I trying to psyche myself out till I just go back home? Shit why am I being so damn indecisive right now? I've never been like this before so why now?

A loud beeping noise came out from above the door and it swished open. I slowly stepped over the threshold getting away from the heat of mid-day sun into ice cold air conditioning. The doors swished shut behind me and a woman quickly greeted me upon entering. She asked me my blood type, date of birth, full name and mutation. Not knowing what else to tell her I just told her the truth, only after I did it did the thought that maybe I should have given her false information instead came to mind. She only smiled encouragingly at me and led me to the elevators where we ended up on the third floor. She took me to a room to sit down and told me they wanted to draw some blood first just to make sure I was actually compatible with the cure.

Compatible?

So I might be immune to the cure? The thought made me sick to my stomach. Wouldn't fate be so cruel as to make that happen for me? It was like mother nature was watching me and laughing behind her hand saying out loud, "Oh poor little Marie, she thought she could just get rid of her nightmare by taking a simple shot, well sorry to break it to you but you're immune to that shot anyway." I cringed at the thought and fidgeted my fingers together as I waited.

What if I wasn't compatible? All the turmoil I went through waiting in that line was all for nothing? It would be way too ironic that I wasn't compatible. And unfortunately irony is always within my life no matter where I went. The most understanding parents in the world suddenly didn't understand me anymore. The first man to look over my skin and see me didn't love me like I loved him. The one boy I wanted to touch and kiss in this entire world couldn't do so because of my skin. The life I once thought was within my grasp all I had to do was finish high school was never truly in my future to begin with.

Irony…over and over and over again.

I jumped when the door opened and an older gentleman with graying hair, a high widow's peak, and aging skin entered the room. He forced a smile that was all too fake and introduced himself. I didn't bother stating who I was because he already knew. He went to a draw near the cabinets and sink pulling out a blue rubber band and a long syringe. I gulped at the sight of the needle but willed myself to just take it like a man. Or maybe I should think woman instead?

I pulled off my right glove as he pulled on some latex gloves. His hands were icy cold against my warmer skin. He pulled the rubber band tightly around my arm just under my elbow and tapped lightly on my wrist to make my veins pop out more. I didn't want to see him draw any blood but I had this morbid fascination of watching him do it anyway. I just couldn't keep my eyes away. It hurt when he pricked the needle into my skin and I tried not to wince at the ache in my arm. It only two a few seconds before he was done and pulling the needle out of my arm. Blood instantly spilled out. I felt light headed and I am sure my skin turned extremely pale afterwards.

He quickly cleaned up my arm wrapping some medical tape and a cotton ball around my wound before leaving without saying a word. That only served to make me more nervous if that was even possible at this point. How long would this process take? I thought maybe not too long considering that I got in here faster than I originally thought. Ironic how I felt it took forever in the beginning of my journey in the line outside.

As I waited I thought about my reasons again for doing this.

Mostly for me, but a bit for Bobby as well. For my future and maybe to forget my past?

I gasped as a thought came to mind. Did I also do this in hopes that my parents would take me back? That thought made me sick to my stomach though it was probably just because I was already light headed as it is. My parents didn't understand what I was; they thought I wasn't their daughter anymore. A week after my mutation developed I ran away because life there was unbearable. My Mama cried every time she saw me so I opted to hide out in my room most of the time. My Papa wouldn't even look at me in the eye. He was the one who would bring me my meals since Mama couldn't go near me. I ran away almost more for their benefit than my own.

I could barely handle my new self, but they couldn't handle it at all.

I stood up from the laid back chair I was sitting on. I never did know what they were called I thought to myself as I wobbled my way to the window. We were near the front of the building and I could make out the line down below. My eyes widen as I watched it go on further down the street than I originally thought. Did I really stand in that line? I turned my head to look at the clock and see that it was almost three in the afternoon. I left the mansion around eleven that morning. I stood in that line for almost three hours!? It didn't quite feel like I did. Then again I had a lot on my mind so time flew I guess.

There were hurried footsteps outside my room. I blinked slowly at the loud steps before walking my way to the door leading out of the room. This time I didn't wobble…nearly as much. I opened the door a few inches peeking out to see what the commotion was all about. There in the center of the room was a nurse's station type area with a big flat screen TV on the wall. Someone turned up the volume and I heard a news reporter saying in slightly panicked words that the Goldengate Bridge had been lifted from its position and is moving to where they didn't know. I gasped as the camera man on the helicopter zoomed in his camera on the bridge showing Magneto and a whole bunch of mutants on the bridge as he moved it.

I couldn't believe my eyes. He had that much power that he could move the bridge without any strain on himself? I hated to say that I was amazed by his abilities but I was. Another zoom in showed Jean and John standing behind him. I felt my heart clench as I got a good look at Jean. What happened to her? This wasn't her, not at all. Her face seemed void of any emotion, just blank like she wasn't thinking of anything at all. My heart went out to Logan knowing his feelings for her even though it still somewhat hurt me.

Oh who was I kidding? It hurt like a bitch knowing I could never gain that type of love from him. I was just a 'kid' after all. I shook my head gently; I didn't need to think these thoughts about Logan. I have Bobby now, my boyfriend…but for how long? My doubts rang loud and clear inside my head and my heart. I saw the way he looks at Kitty…the way he use to look at me. Maybe I am making a mistake…

Someone gasped loudly gaining my attention from myself wallowing. The Goldengate Bridge's direction was confirmed. It was heading to the very facility that first created the cure and had the mutant whose ability they deprived it from. I felt my heart jump into my throat because I knew without a doubt that the X-men would come and defend them. I looked down in sorrow at the thought that I might lose my friends, the people who have come to be my new family of sorts. They're going to head there while I being such a coward waited to be cured when I should be with them ready to help. I could help!

I looked down to my right hand that was still gloveless in thought. The professor said that the Phoenix was driving Jean crazy, it was making her homicidal and only wanted power, she couldn't control it alone. I know he tried his best to help her but even he couldn't do much. But I…what am I thinking!?

I can't do anything. If Jean who's had more years controlling her abilities couldn't rein in the Phoenix's power then what made me think I could? I know the professor said that I had better control of someone's mutation better than even they do sometimes, but that didn't mean for everyone. I wasn't nearly as experienced enough, nor could I even compete in the same level as Jean.

I clenched my hand tightly; I would just be useless even if I tried to help….

But why do I feel like the mistake I thought I was making before is being made right now?

I looked back up to the screen, saw the zoomed up faces of Magneto, Jean, and John once more before I decided. Without thinking I grabbed my glove off the chair I had left it on and pulled it on. I went back to the door and slowly pushed it open all the way. Luckily everyone's attention was on the TV screen so I was able to make my escape from the room and down the hall. At first I was going to head to the elevator but then I decided to take the stair well instead. I slipped through the door quickly and raced down the steps trying to keep myself from tripping as I hurried. I stopped at the bottom floor and peeked out the door.

Will they let me leave?

I wasn't so sure of it but I could just touch anyone who tried to stop me. I wasn't so keen on that idea but I had nowhere else I could go. So I sucked in some air pushing any more self doubt from my mind and headed for the front door. No one was stopping me or questioning me so I guess I'm in the clear. I went to the door waiting for it to swish open but it didn't. I blinked in confusion before I felt eyes on my back.

"Ma'am are you lost?" I blinked slowly trying to compose myself before turning around. It was a different woman this time but I gave her my best southern smile.

"Actually I'm done here, so if I could just leave…" I pointed to the door behind me as she raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest. I tried not to frown or appear nervous. She looked me up and down slowly.

"If you were checked out your doctor would have given us the call." She stated in a high voice her nose stuck up in the air.

"Well when I said I'm done here I didn't mean I took the cure. I decided not to, so if you could kindly let me go…" I waited for her answer hoping she would just let it go but instead she turned around in hurried steps calling out for people. Oh god they're not going to let me go without taking the cure were they? I felt my heart jump into my throat again before hearing the swish of the door behind me.

I wiped around only to see the big brute guarding the door looking down at me with the same frown as before.

"Causing trouble are we?" Before I could think about it I flung my glove off and grabbed his arm. He dropped to his knees instantly gasping for air I let go quickly as I was assaulted by his thoughts, memories, and abilities. Just as the door was about to swish shut I grabbed a hold of it using the strength the muscle head had given to me (that I took from him) I forced it open to allow myself to escape. I ran out keeping my left arm against my chest to avoid anyone from getting into contact with it.

I ran pass everyone in line not giving them a second look as I ran from that place. I waved down a taxi and gave him the directions to the mansion. I felt jitter once more on the way back home. I hoped against hope that they hadn't left yet, that I still had time to suit up and go with them. I could help, even if I didn't have the experience or the power I knew I could help.

I guess all that turmoil I went through for most of this day wasn't for anything after all.

I pressured the driver to get there on the double offering him extra money as the temptation. Luckily New Yorkers liked to speed in general. I got to the mansion in no time; I jumped out of the cab after handing the driver a ton of bills. Belatedly as I entered the code to get in through the gate I remembered that I left my bag back at the facility. I groaned out loud as I pushed myself to run up the long drive way. I did have my wallet on me, but some of my important things were in that bag. There was nothing I could do about it now though so I grabbed the front door flinging it open with more strength than I meant too.

That brute was a real muscle head for sure. I pushed his annoying mouth in the back of my mind and ran through the mansion side stepping many kids and asking about Storm, Hank, or Logan. Everyone I passed said they were down suiting up with the jet. I hurried practically out of breath by this time. I got to one of the many elevators squeezing in and wishing it would move faster. I needed to make it; I needed to be there with them. I burst through the doors racing through the twisting halls to make it to the x-jet.

I punched in the code for that door as well screwing up once because of nerves and trying again. My second time did it for me and I ran through as they opened. I coughed hard as I breathed in the exhaust just as the jet started taking off. I stopped instantly watching in dread with wide eyes as the jet hovered up into the air and then blasted off into the sky.

I was too late…

I felt tears leak out of my eyes in frustration. I was this close! I dropped to my knees sobbing openly in the empty room as the floor above me slowly closed. I should have known I would never make it, what the hell was I thinking that I could? I'm not a hero, I'm not meant for this stuff. I'm only Rogue, Marie…what made me think I could do anything to help anyway…

I dropped from my knees to my butt on the cold hard floor wrapping my arms around my knees as I cried into them. Then the brute showed up in my head, apparently his name is Frank. He yelled loudly in my head to suck it up and take matters into my own hands. I had gotten this far and sitting there sobbing over split milk wasn't going to get it cleaned up faster. I blinked my eyes rapidly as he continued to tell me that if I wanted to make a difference I needed to try harder and stop doubting myself so much. I made a decision and now I needed to make the best of it.

Funny how I was getting a pep talk from a guy I forcibly touched to get away. Shouldn't he be pissed at me? I never really could understand the personalities in my head much, and I honestly don't think I ever will too. He had a point though; I made it this far so I needed to push myself further. I wiped my eyes dry pushing to my feet and looking around the empty room. I had gotten plenty of flight hours for the jet, I even flown it once before too, but I had flown the smaller jet even more. I walked up to the consol against the wall. We had an extra jet, smaller than the x-jet for emergencies. I felt this happened to be one, plus I knew how to fly it well enough. I needed to do something I couldn't just let them go, I had gotten this far time to go even further…

I brought up the jet from the lower levels waiting as the ground broke apart revealing the jet as it came up to level with me. I pushed a few buttons on the consol letting the basketball court above break open again. I turned to the jet opening the back hatch and stepping into the jet. I have never flown the jet by myself but desperate times call for desperate measures so to speak. I had no other choice in the matter anyway.

I didn't have time to suit up I just needed to go so I buckled in setting the coordinates I had gotten off the computer consol before turning on the jet. I checked all the gages as I flicked on the levers above my head. Everything is checking out fine so I prepared to take off. The engines started to rumble to life and I smiled in sudden excitement. I'm doing it, I'm going to help my friends and teammates and no amount of doubt could stop me either. Once everything was set I took off.

Even though my first time in the x-jet wasn't such a pleasant one (I've never flown before even commercial and the situation was very dire so with me panicking and then being pulled out of the jet, needless to say I had a healthy fear of the jet since) I've come to actually enjoy flying. I think the reason my first time made me panic was because I didn't have any control of what was happening, now though I had all the control in the world. I absolutely love flying now. My estimated time would be an hour at most, thank goodness for fast jets.

As I flew there I tried to think of a strategy. As much as I wasn't trying to beat myself down there really wasn't much I could do. It hurts but it's the truth. I could catch some mutants off guard and take their abilities to use against them, but what more could I do then. Thinking about it now my goal should be Jean, or rather Phoenix.

She was the biggest threat of them all, even more so than Magneto. If I touched her I could take control of the Phoenix thus saving Jean from herself and everyone else. But what about me? I quickly hit autopilot to lean back and think. There would be major consequences if I did that, once more I didn't know if I could handle the Phoenix personality in me. So far I've been pretty good at pushing anyone who I touch out of my mind though if I want to be honest I can't truly get rid of them. Their always there in some small crevice of my mind, the professor had been helping me to force them completely out of my mind, but I couldn't really do it without him.

As strong as Jean had been she still couldn't handle Phoenix, my evidence being what was happening now. Again what made me think I could even begin to handle that type of power? My gut told me so.

How pathetic is that? My gut told me I could do it, sounds like something Logan would say. I smiled lightly at the thought of him. If I managed to save Jean…am I doing it for her or for him? Or am I really doing it for myself? I rubbed my temples in mild irritation. Why couldn't I just know the answers instantly? I hate having to think things through; I am tired of trying to figure out the answers to these almost impossible questions. Why am I doing this?

In the end after all is said and done I'm just…sacrificing myself.

I felt my eyes water at the very thought. I would be sacrificing myself to save everyone, especially Jean from herself. I know I can't handle the Phoenix, and if I try I might die in the process. Yet if I die so would the Phoenix…

I know everyone would care that I would be gone but…would that hurt anyone all the same? Logan could have Jean finally with Scott supposively dead though I sort of doubt that and then Bobby wouldn't have to worry about my skin anymore because I wouldn't be around anymore. He could move on eventually…possibility with Kitty. They would all move on soon enough, they wouldn't be as hurt if I died unlike Jean. Then again I am selling myself short. I know quite a few people who would miss me dearly one of those being Logan; he risked his life to save mine way back when. Frank kept saying that it would be a courageous death, very self sacrificing. Honorable even.

But I know for sure I wasn't doing it for honor or for acknowledgement either. I…want to save Jean. She didn't deserve this, she sacrificed herself before to save us at Alkali Lake this time she would be the one saved. Thinking of it that way made me feel better about my decision. It wasn't about who needed her more or needed me less nor was it about me in general. Maybe this was the purpose of my skin?

I always thought there was a reason I got this mutation to begin with. I didn't like to think I just got it at random or for no real reason at all except to make my life a living hell. Thinking of it having a specific reason behind gaining this ability made it easier to deal with it too. But what if my true purpose was to stop Jean, to stop Phoenix from the rampage I'm sure she'll go on. In the end I am the only one I know who has the ability to stop her. I have no idea what the team was planning or if they had even thought about Phoenix going on a killer rage. That's all I can think about when I saw her on TV earlier.

No one can withstand her power. My mind then brought up Logan. Maybe he could with his healing and metal cased bones he probably could defend against her, but also that lead to the fact there was no way to save her but death. My eyes blurred as tears slowly leaked down my cheeks to drip off my chin. I wasn't even grieving for the pain that Jean would feel; no I was grieving for the pain Logan would go through. As much as I hate to admit it he loves her and if it came down to killing her…would he do it? If it saved her from herself?

I choked up a little because I knew the answer was yes.

I know he hates to be the hero, he rather not be in the spot light if he can help it, but if it was the only way he would take her life over risking everyone else's. More tears escaped my eyes. My heart ached for him even though he hasn't done it yet, because I knew in the end it would come down to it.

Not if I had anything to say about it though!

I wiped my tears away swallowing down my sorrow to force a brave face. I love Logan too much to allow him to suffer like that. After what he's gone through and still he doesn't even know the half of it he deserves to keep something akin to happiness. If that is with Jean than I am going to make sure it stays that way. A beeping noise told me I would arrive to my destination in ten minutes. It amazed me how quickly an hour went by. Again lost in my thoughts made time fly.

I felt a smile tug at my lips. Strangely I felt incredibly strong now, like I could take on anything at all. I wonder where this strength came from but I can only guess that it might have something to do with love. I always knew I loved Logan more than I should, I knew it wasn't a simple crush or admiration. At first it may have been shallow hero worship turned slight crush, but now I know more than anything that I love Logan and I would do anything to make him happy. I love Bobby as well and me being out of the picture is probably the best thing I can do for him. Kitty will help him move on, I'm sure of it.

My face actually hurts a little from how big my smile has gotten. I am truly happy about this, to sacrifice myself heedlessly without so much a care in the world. Is this what Jean felt when she saved us all? This sudden unexpected happiness to save people you care about even if you're gone? I honestly hope so because it is the best feeling I have ever felt in my whole life. It's like I'm on cloud nine or something similar.

I smiled even bigger as I could make out the Goldengate Bridge up ahead. I take the autopilot off and lower the jet further away near the beginning of the bridge. It was nearing evening now having daylights saving time and falling back an hour the daylight was slowly disappearing for the day. It was like the sun was hiding from the scene that was about to happen. I got out of the jet closing it up and hurrying towards the action. The team had a good thirty minute head start on me and I could hear fighting going on up ahead. Though I am nervous I am also still happy. I don't think anything could break my mood even if I witnessed Kitty and Bobby kiss right in front of me.

Nothing could break this happiness I feel.

I moved closer up ducking behind empty cars that were vacated by scared humans. Strange how I started to think of myself as a different species than human. A flash of Magneto came to mind, must be his influence. Sometimes certain traits or strong feelings of people I touch just stick to me longer than they should. I pulled off both of my clothes discarding them to the ground and moving on. I won't need them anymore.

I move faster as adrenaline rushes through my veins. I vaguely remember my arm is still bandaged from getting my blood tested, even amongst all this chaos I wonder if I was compatible with the cure? I guess I'll never know and I guess it doesn't exactly matter anymore. I hide behind a minivan, peeking over the hood to see Jean's back with Magneto standing further in front of her. Its utter chaos further up, I can see Storm, Hank, and Logan fighting. Kitty's nowhere in my sight but I make out Colossus banging mutants around like he's a brick wall. Then my eyes catch Bobby. He's facing off against John. My heart jumps into my throat.

They both blast their elemental abilities at each other. I always find it funny how those two were best friends when they were both not only opposites in personality but in elements as well. From this way they seem pretty even in power but I keep my fingers crossed that Bobby is stronger. I glance between their fight with eyeing Jean over. I need to catch her off guard, there is no way I could go up to her at this point; she would notice me in a heartbeat. The only way I can touch her is if she is distracted. Kind of like I am right now; I turn my eyes back to Bobby as he abruptly turns into solid ice (that's new) and force back John's fire.

I squeal girlishly on the inside as he reaches out and crushes John's hands keeping him from messing with the fuel tank on his back and strapped up his arms to his hands. Then a badass head butt knocks him out. I smile happily as I witnessed Bobby's true strength. I am so proud of him. I glance back at Jean to see she stepped forward as Magneto has joined the fight. Is that a good enough distraction? I'm not so sure but I need to move up closer.

I go behind the minivan ducking pass two more cars and stopping by a beautiful mustang. I am closer than before which makes my nerves flare to life. Slowly doubts start to make their way into my head but I push them away. I am done doubting myself. I am going through with this regardless of my doubts. I know I am doing the right thing, I just know it.

I watch as Storm creates a fog messing with my vision. Jean's still in my sights but I can't find Magneto at all. My time to catch her off guard is coming, I can feel it; my gut says so.

I hear commotion and then the fog clears. Logan is standing up straight with Magneto down on the ground and…pulling out needles…they cured him! I can't believe it! I see Hank standing a bit behind him and I can only guess what they did but it had to do with distraction. I watch as Logan looks up to Jean, he's saying something to hear but I can't hear what. Maybe I'm not really needed at all. I get ready to come forth when I hear marching feet behind me. I turn around to see many man with guns all pointed at Jean. I gasp in realization that this could end very badly.

Jean doesn't even turn around but I can see and feel her power flare to life. She's pissed off and were all caught in the fire. I gasp some air into my lungs for probably the last time and run as fast as I can. I hear gun shots, tons of them but I feel no pain. I don't bother to see what happened all I know is Jean is turning around and I am just about there. Just as she turns to meet the men behind me I slam into her knocking her breath from her gut and giving her quite the surprise.

Then without a thought to what I was getting into because I have already thought it all enough I bring both of my hands to her face and hold.

It's painful for both of us. I can feel the rage of the Phoenix getting pulled into me but I keep my hold. I think I hear my name being called out but everything seems so far away now. My eyes are shut tightly and I concentrate on taking the Phoenix from Jean. I know I need to let go now or I might actually kill her instead. I feel a burning in my chest and something inside me tells me to let go, I have the Phoenix now, Jean is finally safe. I rip my hands from her face leaving her unconscious on the ground. I roll off her to the rumble underneath us and cringe. I cross my arms over my chest gripping my shoulders tightly at the pain and rage in me.

I think I'm screaming because my lungs hurt but I don't hear a sound coming from my mouth. All I feel is this rage, this anger to kill but I try extremely hard to suppress it the best I can. It hurts though; it hurts so much I feel like I'm breaking apart, being ripped from the inside out. All I want to feel right now is numbness but my body feels like it's on fire as well. Is John trying to burn me alive while he can? I don't think he ever liked me to begin with so it was possible.

I open my eyes as they water from the pain. I see Logan then, he's right there next to me not by Jean. It confuses me but I guess since she'll survive he mind as well be by my side as I die because I do feel like I'm dying. There's an awful ringing in my ears so I can't hear a word he's saying but I'm sure I already know from seeing his lips.

'Stupid! What the hell were you thinking!?' I was thinking that Jean meant more to you alive then dead to be honest.

'Hang in there!' I think he's yelling for Hank or is it Storm, ya know I'm not the best at reading lips especially when I'm in pain. I turn to my left to see Bobby on my other side, he looks very upset and I think he's crying but my eyes are blurry so I'm not sure. Unexpectedly Hank pops up so I guess he was calling for him and now I'm being lifted. I see Storm talking to the military men and their head captain. Without warning the ringing in my ears ends and I can hear everything now.

"Shit…damnit…fuck…" Quite the vocabulary Logan, is there an actual sentence there?

"Please Rogue hang in there…don't leave me…" Bobby whimpers on my other side as they take me to where ever.

"It will take too long to get back to the mansion; we'll have to use the facility here!" Hank calls out ahead. I hear more crying and see Kitty standing by Colossus. They both look upset though Kitty is actually crying while Colossus looks grim. I hear this painful moaning and groaning too, only for me to realize that's actually…me?

I cry out suddenly lurching forward and knocking Bobby's hands out from under me. Luckily Logan catches me easily and halls ass through the building. I'm then laid on a table that's way too cold that it hurts. I scream in pain digging my nails into my shoulders as I try to crush the burning pain in my chest with my arms. Hank is moving around the room talking to some doctors who were saved. I expect Logan to run out and get Jean but he stays put surprising me even more.

There's no hope for me anymore, I'm a lost cause now. I know I'm dying, there's no way I can survive this pain. I am being torn apart like a tug-a-war on my arms while being burned from the inside out. It sounds just as bad as it feels. I blank out in my pain so hearing Logan arguing with Hank is completely sudden and I don't know why their yelling at each other. I don't think they know what to do and neither do I. Time to throw in the towel boys and just let me slowly…wither away…

Why is my vision growing dark? Am I really dying? Funny…I'm not scared at all. Actually I'm still happy, maybe because I'm finally feeling numb now. Like the fire is going out, is Bobby freezing my body? No, that can't be I don't feel like I'm being pulled apart anymore either. That's great! I think I'm smiling now that must freak them out, I don't think I can laugh but just thinking about their faces as I die laughing seems extremely funny to me. Now I'm a bit disappointed that I can't laugh.

I make out one last thing as my vision fails me and so does my hearing…

"Let me heal her…"….

* * *

**A**nd that is my story. I know I left it on a cliff hanger…sorry. So it's totally possible Rogue lives…or dies…your guy's choice. I have so many stories to update and deal with right now it's hard to start another one at the moment, but after reading some great stories for Rogue alone and with Logan (can't help but love that pairing) I just had to get this off my chest. The idea has been sitting with me for years but I just never felt the need to write it…till now. I typed everything in one sitting, starting from about ten at night to 2:30 in the morning. I only did a spell check through and I haven't read it through aside from typing it the first time so expect many errors but I just needed to get this out before I go to bed.

Let me know what you guys think? Should I continue this? Or is this better off where it's at? I wouldn't mind continuing it, but it would have to wait till after I'm done with most of my other stories. Though I'll work on it while I update everything else. I'm just not sure if I should commit to it or not. So please give me your thoughts on it.

Thanks for taking your time to read this long ass one-shot or premise to a story?

I'm out…

ALCzysz17 ^_~


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men.

Sweet Sacrifice

Chapter 2

_Taking over all the time…_

* * *

I've read a lot growing up, fiction and non-fiction to romance and autobiographies. I love to read. The thing is what the authors don't tell you when waking from near death is that you don't realize the passage of time. You don't wake feeling like you slept in an oblivion or restless in the darkness of your mind either. It's honestly like falling asleep for five minutes and walking up only to realize five hours had actually gone by. I felt like I blinked my eyes and suddenly time fast forward. One second I'm unconscious and then the next my eyes are open wide to see a white ceiling above and blinding lights glaring back down at me.

I groaned loudly as my head started to throb. I went to rub my temple but my hand wouldn't come up from my side.

I felt a tight band over my wrists, and ankles. I tugged at them in mild annoyance before panic erupted in my chest. Why was I pinned to a bed? I only remember touching Jean, the terrible pain, and falling asleep that should have been my death. Clearly I didn't die so why was I tied down like a rabid animal?

"Hel….lo…." My voice sounded horrible and dry. I coughed a few times to clear it up but that did nothing for me but rub it raw. "Hel-lo!" I tried again this time louder and better. I looked on my right to see a machine to monitor my heart rate and an IV in my right arm too. Turning to my left was a side table with a clear vase. There were a few flowers inside the vase but they were slowly wilting. I tried to soothe my anxiety but that was only fleeting in my attempts.

I recognized that I must be in the med lab but there was a curtain around my bed so I couldn't see further into the room. I breathed deeply trying to not overreact but the sense of entrapment and the ever rising anxiety did nothing to help me relax. I gripped at the sheets underneath me.

"Hay!" I shouted even louder noticing my accent thicken as I went on, "Get mey outta tis thang!" I could feel my face heat up and I started to struggle against my restraints. I then picked up the sound of pounding feet and a door swishing open. Next thing I knew the curtain is ripped open and standing there with equally wide eyes is Logan.

To say he looked like hell was an understatement. His hair that was usually wild and in the air defying gravity was now flat against his skull like he hadn't showered in days. He also hadn't shaved in quite a while because at the moment he looked like a mountain man. That's what clued me in on the passage of time. His eyes were tired looking so I assumed he slept very little which worried me.

It was funny how the moment he appeared I instantly calmed down and no longer felt the hysteria from being restrained. For a good minute we both said nothing but stare at each other.

Honestly as I was looking him over I didn't really know what to say. Hi? How are you? Yeah, like that would go over well.

I didn't think this would happen, I thought I would be gone…dead. I sacrificed myself to save everyone else so…why am I still here? I blinked as Logan started to growl loudly.

It's then that I notice his hands were clenched tightly into fists. Also he was watching me like he was prepared for an attack. His muscles were tense and straining underneath his skin and his breathing was shallow moving his chest up and down slowly.

"Logan?" I feel incredibly nervous now. I know Logan pretty well enough to know that he wouldn't act like this without good reason. What happened while I was out?

"Is that…really you…" He breathed out softly, "Marie?" My cheeks felt warm as he said my real name. The way he said it made my stomach quiver like the old saying of having butterflies in your tummy. I can't believe that even now I still have these reactions with him. I felt so juvenile feeling like this but I just couldn't help my reactions, old habits die hard they say.

"Uh…yeah. I mean…shouldn't I be?" I felt very lost and anxious to find out what happened after I went unconscious. A second later Logan visibly relaxes, his shoulders drop and his hands loosen from fists. That helped me to relax too. "Any reason I'm…tired to a bed?"

Logan seemed to be considering my question before shrugging. "Lots." That didn't exactly answer my question.

"Well…aren't ya gonna untie me?" I asked feeling an annoying itch on the tip of my nose. He shook his head with a sigh on the tip of his tongue.

"No, not till the doc checks you over." What? I looked into his eyes to see the apprehension there. I'm tied to a bed and he is almost afraid to help me out? I gulped dryly trying to ease my own fear.

"Logan…what happened?" Though I really wanted to know at the same time I was truly afraid to find out. Logan's giving me reason enough to believe that I wasn't entirely myself. He looked away from me and around the lab before just walking away. I was about to question him again when he returned a moment later with a chair in toll. He twisted it around to straddle the chair and lean on the back with his arms crossed over the top. Logan sighed deeply as he stared me dead in the eyes.

"How about you answer me this, why did you do it?" I found it strange that I didn't dread this question. On the contrary I felt relief in being able to tell him why I did what I did. Like having a heavy weight lifted from my shoulders. I never thought I would know that feeling till now it really did feel like something was weighting me down. I kept his eye contact with a small smile to my lips.

"Because I wanted to save Jean…to save you…" I could go on for hours about the feelings and revelations I had to him but that was the simple truth. From the looks of it though Logan didn't seem to agree with my answer. A frown came to his face knitting his eyebrows downward, his eyes in almost slits, and angry lines around his mouth where the corners twisted downward.

"You risked your life, almost died again to save Jean and me. Marie what the hell were you thinking?! Jean could barely handle the Phoenix! It almost tore you apart to get back to her!" His voice rose louder as his hands gripped his arms on the back of the chair like he was trying to restrain himself from jumping up. I only blinked as his voice carried around the room. "Ya wanna know what happened after you blacked out! The Phoenix tried to burst from your chest and Jean who was near death like you had to touch your skin to contain it! She went unconscious and I had to heal you so you would live! Shit! We almost lost both of you!" I flinched at the emotion in his voice, the anguish and pain I not only heard but seen in his eyes. He really looked tired, in more ways than one. Tears started to well up in my eyes.

"We…I…was barely able to save you Marie…I…" Tears leaked out the corners of my eyes as his voice broke. I didn't know that would happen, I thought I would be able to save everyone and only I would suffer in the end but that would be okay in my book because everyone I cared about would be okay. Instead I almost killed Jean and myself! Though I felt very guilty for not thinking things through and causing Logan such heartache I didn't regret it my decision; not one bit.

"I'm sorry…" I managed to say around the lump in my throat. "I just didn't want either of you…to die…" Logan looked down to the ground.

"I wouldn't die…" He mumbled. Raw emotion suddenly gripped me.

"Yes you would have! You love Jean!" I choked up but tried to keep going. "The only way to stop…her is if I-I touch her or you…kill her…" I closed my eyes tightly. "It's bad enough that you lost her once, I didn't want you to be the reason you lost her again…" I couldn't force my eyes to open to face him.

There were so many emotions swirling around in my heart. Maybe my decision wasn't so selfless after all. I knew that Logan would leave if he killed Jean. I knew it would be almost forever before I saw him again. I like Jean a bunch, she's truly a great person but…did I save her for Logan's benefit…or my own?

I had the inkling sense that it was the latter than the former. Suddenly a thought came to mind and I forced my eyes open to look at him as I asked, "Is…Jean still…with us?"

Logan's face harden instantly, another frown etching on his features. He gruffly responded, "Depends on what you mean by 'still with us'."

I started to frown as well. What kind of answer was that?

"Is she alive?" He nodded. I had the feeling that there was more to it than that. "Is she okay?" This time his eyes down casted.

"She's breathing but Jean's not completely here…Chuck says her mind is broken…" Her minds broken? Wait…did he just say 'Chuck' as in 'Charles Xavier'? Now I think my minds broken.

"Huh? Wait, I think I heard you wrong Logan. Did ya say 'Chuck'?" A slowly growing smirk came to his lips. He nodded slowly as though I was the crazy one. Maybe I am? Maybe I really am dead and this whole thing is some weird dream or purgatory?

"Yeah, he's still kickin'." I gave him a strange look with an eyebrow raised in disbelief. "You'll see…" Once more being cryptic I went to tell him so when another voice stopped me.

"Ah Rogue! So glad to see you awake!" I instantly smiled when I heard that voice. Soon enough Hank popped up behind Logan's shoulder. He smiled back at me. "Logan why didn't you tell me she woke up?" Hank said in a repented voice scolding the wolverine. He only scoffed in return.

"Because I wanted to talk with her alone…" I watched as Logan glared at the floor. Hank shook his head before coming over to my right to check the machines there. This seemed a better time than before to ask my question again. "What happened while I was out?" I tried my best to gesture to my bound hands.

I knew Logan wouldn't be happy but the way Hank froze scared me. "That bad?" I asked feeling how tense the room gotten.

"You weren't entirely yourself Rogue." I whipped my head from looking at Hank to my left over Logan's shoulder again when I heard that voice. My heart rate jumped rapidly making the machine on my right beat wildly. I didn't think I would ever hear that voice again but when I looked to the man I knew owned that voice he was completely different. He was tall with dark brown hair and glasses on the bridge of his nose. He was quite handsome in a classic way with a pointed nose and chiseled chin. His smile was bright and he directed it at me. At a loss for words Logan answered for me.

"Hey Chuck…" I looked into Logan's eyes to see if he was messing with me but as far as I could see he was serious. I blinked rapidly looking back to the middle-aged man.

"Hello Rogue." He walked over to stand beside Logan who sat where he was. "I know my appearance surprises you and I'll explain in due time but to answer your question your mind was split four ways. Your personality, Logan's, Jean's and the Phoenix." No wonder my head hurts. I nodded to show my understanding. "You see at the time that you went unconscious the Phoenix tried to rip out of you to return to Jean, luckily for you Jean touched your skin to contain the Phoenix but in the process she held on far too long and went into a coma." I frowned looking from Charles to Logan who wouldn't meet my eyes. He stared down at the sheet covering my body. A felt a terrible ache in my heart reaching out to not only him but for myself. I never wanted to hurt anyone and here I am hurting people I care about.

"But Logan said I didn't kill her." I felt a shaky breath escape me. Charles nodded briefly his face not in a frown but I couldn't place the emotion there. Pity? Concern?

"Yes, you didn't but most of her mind is stuck in your head." He pointed to his skull tapping it before going on. "We'll come back to Jean, but as for you Rogue. You had not only the Phoenix in your mind fighting against you but Jean fighting against it then…" His eyes dropped down to Logan who tensed up sensing his sight. "Logan touched you to heal you and so you had him also fighting against the Phoenix. For quite some time before now you would wake up with one of those three personalities in control. For a while we thought we lost you for good." I turned my eyes up to the ceiling.

I found it hard to wrap my mind around the fact that I really did almost die, not physically but mentally. Wow, it is so ironic that I went through all this to save Jean and Logan when in the end they fought to save me. What a weird twist of fate?

"So…are they still here?" I wiggled my head since I couldn't exactly point at it. Charles nodded grimly.

"Yes, I contained the Phoenix for now much like Jean-."

"Yeah and look how great that turned out." Logan grumbled angrily cutting Charles off. He only sighed though.

"I know you don't agree with me Logan but for right now Rogue cannot possibly handle that type of power especially once Jean's powers manifest-."

"Sure caging the beast will only piss it off more!"

"Logan this is not up for discussion right now!"

"She ain't a kid anymore Chuck! She should know the damn risks you put her in!"

"I am trying to protect her Logan; you of all people should understand that!"

"Just like Jean and that shit worked so fucking wonderfully!"

"Wait!?" I shouted out stopping the fighting between those two. All three men looked at me as I felt my face heat up in my aggravation. I breathed out evenly trying to bring in my anger that came out of nowhere. It scared me to feel such rage enter my chest; it was like a slight remembrance of the Phoenix. "Professor…you said Jean's powers are going to manifest…in me?" He nodded as Logan who had stood to his full height during their yelling match crossed his arms.

"Yes, I believe you absorbed enough of Jean that her powers will start to manifest now that you're awake. If I didn't block the Phoenix in your mind," he turned to eye Logan as though waiting for another fight to start but he just kept his mouth shut this time, "with Jean's powers coming out of you it would only be more dangerous. You have never been a telepath or telekinetic, it will be a trying time for you as you learn to use those abilities." Wait, use her abilities? Not that it wouldn't be cool and awesome to have Jean's powers, telekinesis is a pretty amazing power but shouldn't she get them back by now even if I absorbed enough of Jean to use it shouldn't it disappear over time like Logan's healing?

"But shouldn't it fade over time Professor? Anybody I've ever touched powers' fade over time till I can't access it, why is this time different?" Charles' forehead wrinkled as he tensed up in thought. I looked over to Hank who acted like he was looking over my vitals but even he looked like he was straining over there. Then my eyes turned to Logan. Once more his hands were clinched in fists and there was that same tension in his face as the other two. My heart started to hammer in my chest as thoughts ran through my mind.

Can I permanently keep a mutant's powers if I hold on long enough without killing them? The very thought made me sick to my stomach.

"What's wrong with Jean?" I managed to say as I tried in vain to not tear up. I wanted to know so badly what happened with her, is she still in a coma? Is she close to death? Why aren't they telling me!?

"Her mind is broken Rogue." Charles finally said after a minute of silence. Logan moved further away from my bed leaning against the wall with his arms crossed tightly over his chest. I wanted so badly to grab his leather jacket and pull him back when he started moving but I was still pinned to the table. I felt a tear slowly leak from the corner of my eye and drip down off my cheek.

"What does that…mean?" I asked since it didn't seem like he was going to continue on at that point. I turned to my right when Hank coughed lightly gaining my attention. He had his hand brought up to his chin in deep thought before speaking. "She's in a form of comatose to be more specific. She eats, sleeps, breathes like any normal person but…she doesn't think, speak, or rarely move. Her body goes through the motions for living but her mind isn't there…at all…." More tears escaped my eyes blurring my vision. That sounded a lot worse than death, was it right of me to intervene? Maybe I should have just taken the cure and return to the mansion.

None of this would have happened had I just gone with what I wanted to do. Jean would probably be dead but that's probably much better than where she is at now. Logan I can only assume would run off to collect himself; I'd probably never see him again. I could have that happy ever after ending I always wanted for me with Bobby, I'm sure he would want to be with me if I was touchable. Suddenly out of nowhere I felt a tug in my mind and then a sharp pain almost like someone slapped me across my face but mentally rather than physically.

"Rogue?"

I groaned lightly at the ache in my head before I heard a scratchy voice whispering in my mind.

'_Don't you dare regret your decisions Rogue! You've made your bed now you have to make the best of it!'_

I opened my eyes in shock as the voice I heard registered in my mind. My wide eyes searched out Charles whose eyes were just as wide. He shook his head lightly rubbing his forehead and closing his eyes.

"I must be hearing things...I swore I…I heard Jean's voice in your mind." Though for a split second I felt quite a bit intruded on I nodded my head regardless.

"Yeah…I heard it too…" I squeezed my eyes shut tightly as more throbbing echoed in my head. I glanced over to Logan who looked alarmed staring down at Charles back. I turned my eyes up to the ceiling trying to drown out the throbbing pain in my head. I felt like it would explode from the strain.

"Rogue…would you mind if I searched your mind? I blocked the other personalities but if I heard Jean's voice then something wrong must have happened." Charles looked concerned and a frown creased the lines around his face making him look older. After a moment I nodded my head and he came closer turning the chair that Logan had been straddling earlier around to sit properly. He leaned forward putting a hand on his temple and bringing the other to touch the center of my forehead. "I just want to do a quick search to figure out why we both heard Jean's voice." I sighed softly and looked towards Logan on my left. He eyed me over trying to act nonchalant when I knew for a fact that he was mighty concerned about me. A warmth seemed to erupt in my chest at the thought.

"Clear your mind Rogue and relax." Charles said smiling softly at me. I had the sinking feeling that he heard my brief thoughts about Logan being concerned for me. Sighing again I closed my eyes trying my best to not think about anything in particular. That was easier said than done though. I wanted to think about Jean, her voice in my head, and everything that had happened so far. A minute or two passed and I heard nothing from any of the men in the room. I kept my eyes shut not wanting to open them in case something did happen. I wasn't sure what but I just felt that I shouldn't open them.

"Anything yet professor?" I heard Hank ask in such a low voice I was sort of surprised I heard it to begin with. I guess I wasn't the only one not wanting to interrupt his concentration or anything.

"No, nothing as of thus far. Hmmm…" Another minute passed and I felt his hand retreat from my forehead. I opened my eyes quickly though nothing had changed in the room except for Charles leaning back against the chair. I looked to both Hank and Logan before setting my eyes on the professor.

"Nothing?" I questioned. He shook his head.

"Nothing. It might have just been a brief slip through the block I placed on your mind. Jean is rather a very strong telepath I wouldn't be too surprised if she could overcome my block on her personality." I nodded slowly. I knew Jean's telepathy is strong and her telekinesis too, but hearing her voice…it just didn't feel like all the other personalities I've encountered before. It was much closer to home. I wanted to say something more about it but decided against it. I could tell they were all worried enough about me, no need to cause for further worry. Instead I smiled lightly letting a sigh escape my lips.

"So…when can you untie me? My nose itches." I asked twitching my nose for emphasis. Charles smiled as he turned to Hank with a nod. Logan still lurked in the back behind Charles watching me with a scowl on his face. I tried my best to ignore it as I made eye contact with Hank. He came over with a very big smile as he undid the straps holding me down.

"Now Rogue you cannot leave the med lab till I deem you fit but we can get this off of you." Hank said just as he finished getting the bonding on both of my wrists. Slowly I flexed my fingers then pulled my arms up in front of me like I wasn't sure they would work, and honestly I'm surprised they didn't feel extremely numb after sitting there for such a long time. I wiggled my toes after he untied my ankles and pulled my legs up to my chest as I sat up an even bigger grin on my lips as I felt the freedom.

"So how long till I can leave?" I asked pulling my arms around my knees as I looked between all three men in the room. Hank stared down Charles and they were probably having a conversation that wasn't meant for my ears so I looked over to Logan. He eyed them over too before looking back at me and though his face was harden in a scowl his eyes said something else. They were full of concern for me and I felt terrible for putting it there. I felt fine, I felt like myself minus the weak headache in my mind. But I knew I probably wouldn't see the outside of this room for at least another week I could just tell by how long their telepathic conversation was goin'.

"Well…maybe a few days, no less than a week." Hank finally said making me frown as I nodded. I figured as much. "But that doesn't mean no one can come down to keep you company though, they just need to check with me first." I gave a weak smile but that didn't really help much, the last bit only worried me more because he left out what he was going to say. I just knew he was saying 'shore let your friends come visit but they need to let me know so I can supervise you just in case you try to kill them' which only made me feel worse off than before.

"It will only be for a few days Rogue, you've only just woken up we need to be sure everything is operating alright both in your mind and your body." Charles added probably seeing the look on my face from what Hank had said. I only nodded again before dropping my arms and letting my legs go flat against the bed. Charles stood up then stretching to his full length with a smile on his face directed to me. "I am very glad you have woken Rogue you've really had us worried, I'll have Storm come down with some food for you in a few minutes." The mention of food made me smile happily. After all is said and done in the end I am very hungry after not eating for weeks on end.

Charles turned to leave the room but stopped just short of the door to turn to Logan once more I could tell they were having a private conversation and it didn't seem to be all that nice if the barely contended growl coming from Logan told me anything. Hank busies himself with the machines around me checking the I.V in my arms and such, I knew he hated when people argued I didn't much like it myself but I did find it funny how he hated it, he is in politics so he should be use to it or so I suppose.

"Fine…" Logan all but growled turning to face away from Charles as he exited the room. The mood seemed to grow dark and I felt just a bit sadden that Logan wasn't in such a good mood anymore. He came back over to take his original seat only sitting in it right and leaning over his knees with his arms placed on top. He glared at the ground before Hank turned to leave.

"I'll be back in a few minutes as well." With that said he was gone leaving me alone with Logan again. I couldn't help but stare at him as he hadn't lifted his head up since Hank left.

"Is everything alright Logan?" I asked cocking my head to the left while leaning further to my left trying to catch his eye. He only raised an eyebrow at me when he finally looked up and I smiled lightly. Logan sighed deeply pushing off his knees to lean back in the chair and run a hand over his face then hair. I still stayed in the same position staring at him.

"As alright as it'll ever be…" He said at last dropping his hand and looking to me with his eyebrow raised still. "You're going to get a kink in your neck if you stay like that for too long." I laughed sitting up straight again. I wiggled my toes once more before getting the sudden urge to stand and walk around. So I pushed the sheet off my body to the very edge of the bed and turned my body over to Logan to let my legs dangle over the side first. "I would be careful Marie just because you can move your limbs doesn't mean you can walk." I stuck my tongue out at him childishly before moving to stand.

To say it was an epic fail was being too generous.

It was more of a majorly, awful, and utterly terrible mistake that turned into an enormous epic fail of my life. Yep it was that bad and it only got worse from there.

I grunted just as my knees gave way to the weight of my body sending me tumbling forward. Logan reached out quickly grabbing my right arm to turn me into him so at least I wasn't crashing into the horrible hard, cold ground. No instead I still dropped to my knees on the horrible hard, cold ground and landing my face in the scratchy, warm crouch of Logan.

My face burned as my mouth opened in a gasp and my forehead connect with Logan's belt buckle. The noise he made I could never replicate or even begin to comprehend before he was instantly out of the chair letting my face hit the plush cushion as he landed on his feet much like a cat beside the chair. Though I wanted to move to try and save face what could I really say to that? Sorry for not listening to your advice and sorry for breathing on your nabs. I blushed even darker as I stayed in place not wanting to make a noise and wishing I had Kitty's mutation so I could just sink through the ground instead I had to lay face first into the chair and listen to the unbearable silence and awkwardness between us.

As if matters couldn't get worse Logan had to add, "Marie…you're not wearing any pants…"

"Oh man…" I groaned into the chair as I finally noticed the lack of warmth on my bottom meaning he could see my bottom. I heard movement and felt the sheet on my bed cover me from the waist down which was sweet of him to try and save me any dignity but that was long gone now. At this point I was up shits creek without a paddle naked.

"Rogue! I have food for you!" We both heard Storm's bright voice sing through the door as it swished open letting her and the delicious food she had come in. I finally looked up from the my position to see Logan looking at Storm like she was heaven sent before racing out of there like a bat out of hell. Well there goes any alone time with him out the window…or door…

"Rogue are you alright!?" Storm quickly set down the tray of food and helped me get back on the bed without all the embarrassment or flashing of my butt or goods to her. As I laid there I felt like my world had quite suddenly ended…all over again…

* * *

**A/N:** That is chapter 2! So I know I said I wouldn't update or even start this story till after I finished my two currents but…I said what the hell! I left ya'll hanging there and I suddenly got plotbunnies out of the a-hole after the reviews I got so now…I must write to not only make you all happy but also the evil bunnies in my head that wont leave me alone! I feel a bit sad for doing that to poor Rogue but didn't I mention the plot bunnies were evil? That's my story and I am sticking with it! I also felt with all the sadness going on in the chapter that something happy and funny should happen too bad its at Rogue's expanse. But anyway I hope you guys like it, I felt like the whole Jean is dead, dead or even she's comatose just didn't seem too good for me I wanted something darker and it really works with the plot of the story in a whole.

Anywho please review and let me know whatcha think! I'm out…

ALCzysz17 ^_~


End file.
